The development of the Internet has brought great convenience to people. People can use the Internet to browse information, shop, perform social interaction, or the like. In a chat scenario in which an instant messaging tool is used, when a message sender sends a message, the sender usually prepares the content of the message first (such as editing a text message or recording a voice message), and then sends the message to the other party.